The Adventures of Slayer Infinium Redux
by Dark Guard Productions
Summary: A newer version of an old story: Leaving the Nightmare behind on the whim of an overpowered deity. A young man must make his way through a crazy school full of monsters. But that's his fault seeing how he starting taking jobs from almost anyone. Guess that's what happens when you send fliers to random dimensions...
1. Prologue

**Slayer: Well guess what? We are back in action! Or at the very least I am… Judan is still doing his own little thing but I am here at least.**

**Shadow: Hey don't forget about me! Hello to all my various fans out there!**

**Slayer: Yeah whatever. In any case welcome to the adventures of Slayer Infinium Redux! A newer updated version of the original story.**

**Shirone: Yep! Though most of the story will remain the same, we will be adding in some new things as well as changing others.**

**Slayer: That is correct little sister. In a way this is so we can go in and fix past grammar mistakes as well as make the story run more smoothly. In fact we shalt be doing this for all of our stories so welcome the Redux series.**

**Shadow: Alright now with that out of the way, how about you kick us off Shirone?**

**Shirone: Sure, okay now the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

**Dark Inner voice**

_Thoughts/talking to inner voice_

The Adventures of Slayer Infinium!:Redux

Prologue: I go on Enthusiastic walks

You know when I got into that car crash I didn't think that I'd almost die. Or even that I would get sent to a nearby shady hospital. Lucky me that things don't always turn out as planned. Oh sorry let me introduce myself, my name is I don't remember actually. However you can just call me Hunter because of my newest profession as a Beast Hunter. Let me start at the beginning since this is probably confusing you. It all started on a normal Saturday on a blue planet called earth. I was seventeen at the time, and I was on my way to work having graduated from school earlier than my peers. While they were still doing homework in the nice spring days I was busy saving up for college. My car was a nice white ford Taurus. Today however would change my life forever. During the drive a truck slammed into mine, because of the impact my head hit something and I blacked out.

So I really don't remember what happened next, but I do remember waking up in some creepy room with an old guy giving me a blood transfusion. He said a few things about what I would be seeing next, and that it would all be a bad dream. He was unfortunately right; I shudder just thinking about what happened. There was a bloody werewolf that got on fire! And then there was a bunch of creepy looking ghouls crawling on my face! It freaked me out! After though I woke up feeling different, and so began my journey of hunting beasts. You could never understand the pain and horror I felt while fighting those things. They were monstrous and hideous and…

"Oh just shut up already!"

"Huh?" I looked towards the man wearing a red wide brim hat with red pants, a red long coat, red tie, and orange glasses with a white undershirt. The man was also fairly tall about way over six feet to be honest. The man also had sharp teeth and black hair with pale skin. I myself was five foot ten, and was wearing a long brown leather coat that was open from the waist down. It also had a high collar that went past my ears. I also had on black leather pants stuffed into brown long boot with metal greaves. On my hands were full black leather gloves with metal forearm protectors.

Around my waste was a single leather belt with buckles in both the front and back. Hanging from my shoulder and looping around on my right side was another belt. Only this one had a gun holster attached to it. On my head was a brown leather tri-corn cap with feathers on the left side of it. This covered my pitch black hair.

I was also wearing a black shirt and vest. I also wore a red scarf that covered my mouth and nose. Over my red eyes were black circular sunglasses much like Alucard's. On my hip on my right side was a black and silver sheath that had a curved handled katana in it. They were both quite shiny, much to my dismay when sneaking around. On my left side was a large black revolver that had up to four shots. I held its ammo in a black pouch attached to my belt on my backside. As for my build… I would say it was lithe yet athletic, but back to my conversation with the homicidal vampire…

Quickly did I see that said vampire really didn't care for my story, if his sarcastic voice was anything to go off of. "Listen I get it you had a horrible time. But what I asked you was how you got down here, and why you're interrupting my episode of adventure time." I couldn't help but sound a bit off put from that question.

"Well sorry Alucard! I was just telling my story, as for how I got here it was thanks to my dimensional abilities. I left that other world behind to rot, let some other poor hunter deal with it! Besides there are hundreds I'm sure they can handle it." Alucard sniffed before turning back to his Seventy inch plasma screen TV only for it to explode along with the door behind it. Suffice to say that he sounded very tired as he spoke to the intruder.

"That… was a seventy inch… plasma screen TV." He took a deep breath and that's when I knew things were about to go down. So taking out my pistol and katana I waited to see what would happen. My blade was colored silver and had no guard on it.

You see it was meant to be used in quick strikes and parries. Although it had a secret function, my pistol however was straight forward. Sighing to myself I wondered how I go into these situations. Alucard said a few things to the man with glasses and white suit. The man also had long blonde hair and seemed to be giving off a bunch of boring information about Alucard. So raising my pistol I shot him while he was doing his monologue. This killed him out right and his voice died in his throat as his head exploded. Alucard only gave me a look.

"What?! He was wide open and doing a monologue what else was I supposed to do?" Alucard started cracking up and walked over me to put his arm around me.

"I think we'll get along just fine" _Oh lucky me I'm friends with an insane vampire lord. Well I guess it could be worse._ With that last thought we both heard an explosion up stairs.

"Me and my big mouth…" Running up stairs while Alucard stayed behind because he decided to eat the blonde, I ran across a couple of Zombies or ghouls as they were called. Ghouls in this world are mindless zombie slaves created by vampires. Things were starting to look like what they did in the dimension I ran from. So after quickly dispatching the offenders I went back to Alucard that just finished his _"lunch"._ "Hey I think I'm going to go back to my hunters dream." I took out my card and handed it to him. "So if you ever need me just give me a call on the hunter hotline."

With that I turned around and swiped my hand through the air creating a black vortex that I walked through. This teleported me back to my mansion. The place where I store my loot, upgrade my equipment, buy supplies, and also increase my power through the blood I collect. Yes you heard me BLOOD! I distil the blood through a special container and then use the left over energies to increase my own powers. True it is rather creepy but hey whatever works. Once before I had a sentient doll who helped me convert said blood, or blood echoes into power. Now I have to do it myself thanks to not having her with me anymore. To be honest leaving her was probably the thing I felt the worst about. But hey! At least there was nothing there to hurt her. But back to my home…

Originally the mansion could only hold maybe two or three people, but do to some work I managed to make it large enough to house over thirty. Although this was just precautionary measures since I was currently the only one living there. Man am I lonely… Truth be told I am incredibly powerful, I'm strong, fast, agile, smart, and charismatic if I do say so myself. Of course that last part was quite debatable depending on the circumstances.

I remember my first major monster fight. At the time I was inexperienced, and fighting the giant Cleric Beast was definitely not high on my list at the moment. But bravely I fought on and eventually cut it down. Good times… If only I knew what other beasts I would be facing, I would've just hidden away in my hunters dream for the rest of my life!

Of course now I will live for an incredibly long time, which is fine by me by the way. I could only thank the Outsider that he decided to shake things up by giving me dimensional void powers. Of course being able to blink and cast ice and wind spells was a huge bonus. He said by giving me these powers he would be thoroughly entertained. So hey who am I to disappoint him. So far I've jumped to a few different dimensions, with the latest landing me next to Alucard.

So now I'm not just an old one and beast hunter, but also a voidwalker… yea! I say sarcastically… So now here I am resting up and eating some dinner before jumping to another world.

"Truly I have no idea what I'm doing." It's strange how I've developed a habit of talking to myself when I'm alone. But that just goes to show that I truly am going insane. No doubt the outsider is laughing his head off. Sighing I headed off to the kitchen. I took off my hat and put it onto a rack as I also pulled down my scarf on the way over. Allowing my tanned skin to get some air, I may love my outfit but it sure didn't breathe easy. Now in the kitchen I head for the fridge, and took out some thawed chicken breast and some lettuce and a few other things.

Today I decided to have some chicken Caesar salad, so I quickly grilled up the chicken and tossed the salad while putting on the dressing and putting in some croutons and tomatoes. After the chicken was done I cut it up and tossed that in as well. Sitting down I said a pray and started to dig in, yeah I still say prays so what! I'll do what I want! After all the creator is a real thing… if the outsider is to be believed. Which I in fact do, mostly because he had nothing to gain from lying about that.

I ate the entire thing which mind you was quite a lot. Along with my increased abilities I've also have received a larger appetite, go figure? After eating I got up and washed the dishes, and went to my study area and started to log my day's events in my journal. I was interrupted by a call on my interdimensional phone. Excited for a job and also glad about my idea of sending random fliers to different worlds actually seemed to work, I quickly picked it up.

"This is the hunter hotline my name is Hunter please tell me your request and I'll see what I can do." I heard some creepy chuckling from the other side of the phone and before I could ask who he was he started talking.

"Hello hunter san my name is Mikogami, and I'm the headmaster of a school called Yokai Academy. A school made to help young monsters integrate into human society. As much as it pains me to say I need your help." I was now certainly confused. It wasn't the fact that I thought his school was silly or outrageous; to be honest I found the idea quite amazing and was on board for it. No I was confused why the headmaster of a school for monsters would contact a monster hunter for help.

"Ok not to say I have anything against you but… Why do you need my help specifically?" I heard a tired sigh from the other side of the phone.

"Well in order to test the school, and to try and get monsters and humans closer, I've brought in a human student. However he is just ordinary and I now worry that he won't make it. I am calling you to come and protect. Your presence won't be noticed as much as his since you are essentially part old one because of the blood you carry. I can tell you now the pay will be substantial, you'll also be given your own room and your meals will be free. The only down side is that you will most likely be staying here until he graduates or until he dies. Now that you know this what is your decision?"

I had to think carefully about this, do I really want to go back to school? The pay sounded good and I'd be doing it for a good cause. Wait a minute… What is my actual pay?

"Before I decide on anything how much will you be paying me?" He chuckled a bit before answering me.

"You'll be paid two thousand in advanced, twenty dollars an hour, and five hundred thousand when you're done." My eyes practically bulged from my sockets while my mouth fell opened. The amount he was paying me would ultimately end up in the millions if I did my job right. Money it truly does make the world go round. Funnily enough I didn't even need money, but what can I say? The still human side of me wanted to roll around is some dough.

"Alright headmaster sign me up! Now when and where do I have to go? I'm sure you can send me your dimensional coordinates?" He told me the coordinates while I wrote them down.

"So you know you'll appear at the bus stop that the boy Tsukune Aono will be at. That's the human you'll be protecting. He a rather plain looking fellow with no combat experience. I hope that won't be a problem?

"Eh don't worry about it. When push comes to shove I am pretty good in a scrape. Speaking of which, what will be the ground rules for engagement when protecting my charge?" I really didn't need to go to jail or lose the job for simply protecting the kid after all.

"You can break bones, immobilize, and intimidate. You can also kill but only as a last resort, however with if you're as strong as your flier suggested. Then I believe you won't need to fall back on that." Though he couldn't see it I nodded my head in understanding.

"I completely understand headmaster, now just tell me the time and I'll be there."

"Excellent be at the bus stop at seven this will allow you time to adjust a bit. Now then I need to go work on some things so we'll talk more when you're here so goodbye for now."

"Yeah see ya." With those words he hung up and I put the phone back down. Smiling I transferred the connection to my cell phone and began packing for the trip. Things were finally looking up. If only I knew what to truly expect at Yokai academy.

**Slayer: And that's a wrap for the first prologue Redux. We'll work on the Tale of the dark guard book two next. We hope this prologue was a lot smoother and not as cringy to read as the last version. Because I do admit that was hard for me to read after a while. But what can I say? That was a very long time ago.**

**Shadow: I'll say… it's almost been ten years. But here we are rewriting everything so things run more smoothly. Also in this story Hunter or Slayer is starting out at fifthteen.**

**Slayer: Yeah… I mean before we had a whole thing about why he was deaged… but we never got around to explaining it. So after some thinking I changed it to this. But in any case that's all for now, so Shirone mind sending us off?**

**Shirone: Sure! Well this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Slayer: Hello once again my sla-readers! **

**Judan: Wait were you about to say slav-**

**Slayer: Nope!**

**Judan: Yes yo-**

**Slayer: As a side note to you readers… did you know there is a forty percent less chance of people disagreeing with you if you interrupt them? It is quite useful if I don't say so myself.**

**Mizore: Why am I with you again?**

**Slayer: Because you love me?**

**Shadow: All of you are weird… anyways hey Tsukune mind sending us off?**

**Tsukune: Sure… We here ****at the Dark Guard own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts, everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

* * *

**Dark Inner voice**

_Thoughts/talking to inner voice_

* * *

Chapter One: My charge is Vampire food and I meet a snow angel.

* * *

You know I really do hate waking up early in the morning but the early bird gets the worm as they say. Whoever _they_ are better watch out, because I might just hunt them down for making up that saying. The current time was six am and I was rather groggy. As you may have guessed I'm not a morning person, however I still sucked it up. Thus getting out of bed and getting dressed out of my pajamas, which consisted of a brown night shirt and black pajama pants.

I was beginning to wonder if I should try any other color schemes besides black and brown. Shrugging I went and put on my new school uniform that was sent in last night. It was actually the reason I was so tired at the moment. The darn package fell out of a portal above my head and woke me up. The uniform consisted of a white button up shirt with a green suit jacket. It also came with a red tie and brown pants and brown shoes. I personally didn't like it… mostly because it uniform provided no protection whatsoever. In fact I knew that if I was attacked they could be quickly shredded to bits. My only hope was that Yokai academy was moderately peaceful. But knowing my luck… that was highly unlikely.

However now dressed for the day I went to go eat breakfast, today I decided to make an omelet and some pancakes. The egg was stuffed with bacon, sausage, chives, and cheddar cheese. While the pancakes had the most delicious berry of all time! Raspberries! Yes their my favorite fruit sue me… All of this I devoured and washed it down with a glass of milk.

When I was done and I put away the dishes it was six fifty, leaving me plenty of time to grab my things and go to the rift stone I used to travel worlds. Today instead of letting it take me wherever, I gave it the coordinates the Chairman gave me the night before. After putting them in a portal opened up for me and I went on through. When I arrived at the bus stop I was happy to be back in modern civilization. Although I knew I was in Japan instead of America my home country, it was still a nice change of pace.

Sitting down on a nearby bench I looked through my stuff to make sure I had everything. "Journal check, sleep wear check, books on monsters check, book on blood transfusion check, and assorted concealable weapons check. Yep just an ordinary fifteen year old high school student. Ha! Yeah right!"

It was around eight when some other kid finally showed up. He looked like a typical high school student. His hair was black and a bit messy and he had brown eyes. His physique was average but he seemed like a nice enough guy. He was also wearing a school uniform, so I was able to quickly deduce that he was also going to academy. But when I tried to sense out what kind of monster he was. I soon realized that this was my charge an ordinary human that looked rather wimpy. _Oh great by the looks of things I have my work cut out for me._ Trying not to be rude I turned towards him for some small talk.

"So you are going to Yokai as well?" Surprised that I was talking to him it took him a moment to answer.

"Yeah I am why you are as well?" I nodded my head to confirm that I was indeed going.

"Yep! My names Hunter what's yours?" It wasn't like I needed to ask him his name since I already knew, but it never hurt to be polite. Actually it does sometimes, whatever. He smiled at me and stuck out his hand.

"My name is Aono Tsukune, a pleasure to meet you Hunter san." Taking his hand I shook it. To be honest I knew it would take me a while to get used to the Japanese culture. The way they did names was rather strange to me, but to each their own I guess.

"Well I hope we get along this year Aono." I decided to forgo the honorific because we'd be seeing each other a lot, mostly with me saving his life. He then started to ask me questions about my life which I easily re-directed back at him learning a few things about him. First off he has a cousin named Kyoko who's like an older sister to him… and that he managed to fail all of the high school entrance exams.

Really how dumb can you get? A lot dumber as I found out turns out his dad picked up a school application form… from a drunken priest who dropped it. More than likely that was Mikogami. Still who just picks up a random thing like that from some shady priest? Tsukune's father and mother it seems like. It turned out that even his mom was on board for the whole thing. Unfortunately before I could say something on their irresponsibility the bus drove up. Stretching I picked up my stuff and got on first.

The man who was driving the bus looked like an average bus driver only that he had glowing eyes and was smoking a cigar. I couldn't help but make a comment on that.

"You do realize those things will kill you right?" The bus driver gave a creepy laugh much like the Chairman but he still answered me.

"They might but I'm sure those demons you hunt will kill you first before these things get me."

"Touché." What else could I say? He was most certainly right about my life expectancy, however as I moved to take a seat in the middle of the bus on the left hand side Tsukune got on board. I laughed at the look the kid had on his face when the bus driver gave some of his friendly "advice".

He then moved to the seat to my right and got out a phone. He ended up calling his cousin so not wanting to eavesdrop I opened my book on blood transfusions. However this wasn't about the medical procedure. No it was about how to convert monster blood into power. It was rather informative, I only stopped reading when we entered a tunnel and Tsukune lost connection with his cousin. Watching I could see that we had just went past a barrier, and that we were now in some sort of pocket dimension, one made for the school to be specific.

When we came out we both got a good look at the school and the surrounding area. The school was fairly normal except for the part where it looked slightly like it was haunted. Between us and the school was a forest of dead trees. To the sides was a red ocean, much to my disappointment I would later learn that it wasn't blood.

Looking up I could see that the sky was also red and cloudy. More than likely all of the red was due to the barrier surrounding the place. Tsukune freaked out a bit but I remained calm ready to get off when the bus stopped. After a little bit longer the bus did just that. I got off and gave a quick salute towards the bus driver and waited for Tsukune to get off. When he did he turned to thank the bus driver who gave another creepy chuckle.

"Good luck kids, you'll need it after all… Yokai academy is a scary place." After saying his piece he closed the bus doors and drove off. We started walking and soon we were passing some sort of graveyard.

"Well it seems like some doctor hasn't been doing a good job." An ironic comment coming from me, but because Tsukune didn't know what I was getting at he only nodded. I could see that he was shaking, but even I was startled when a bat flew right in front of us.

"Hello I'm a talking bat!" It said that rather cheerfully and then flew off.

"Ok even I didn't expect… What's that noise?" I stopped talking when the sound of a bike chain started to come towards us. Looking off deeper into the woods it was too late for Tsukune.

All I heard was a "Get out of the way!"

Then a pink and green blur ran over the normal human next to me. I ran over to see if he was still alive, and he turned out okay. I took a careful look at what had hit him. It was a girl with bubble gum pink hair that goes down to her knees, and had a heart shape face with bright green eyes. She was also wearing what I guessed was the standard female uniform. That consisted of an almost identical top and a short skirt, that in my opinion was just a bit too short. Around her neck was a chocker with a jeweled rosary attached to it. However the thing gave me an uneasy feeling and I didn't know why.

Besides that the girl was rather "shapely" and most would consider her rather cute. I looked behind her to see that see was riding a bike, more than likely she lost control and ran into Tsukune on accident. I couldn't help it at that point, I laughed at the poor guy's expense.

As he recovered and noticed the girl in front of him, then after a few moments of taking her image in. He finally realized his hand was on her thigh. Quickly standing up Tsukune started apologizing while helping her up. She quickly waved off his apologies with her own.

"Oh no I'm sorry, you see I get dizzy sometimes because I'm anemic. So I lost control and ran into you."

"Oh no you're fine, no harm done I'm Aono Tsukune by the way. My friend over there is Hunter so what's your name?" Smiling she brushed herself off a bit before introducing herself.

"My name is Akashiya Moka a pleasure to meet you both." She then looked at Tsukune with shock. "Oh no the side of your head is bleeding!" Sure enough there was some blood but really it was only a scratch. The kid was quite lucky in my opinion, since being hit with a bike at that speed usually caused more damage. He also had a cute girl fawning over him. Taking out a handkerchief she dabbed the spot where he was bleeding. However she then started to sniff him._ Huh if she's doing what I think she's doing… it will be fun to see his reaction._ Moka than started leaning in towards his neck.

"You smell so good." _Well that's not creepy_. "Sorry but you see I'm a vampire." With that, she bit into his neck electing a small yelp of pain from the human. Laughing I decided to go on ahead.

"Well Aono I see that you're busy so have fun with the bubbly vampire!" He started calling me a traitor as I walked off laughing. Hey what can I say? You just have to enjoy the small things in life.

When I was out of sight I decided to speed things up a bit by using the voidwalker ability called blink. This allowed me to teleport short distances. After three blinks I stopped a bit because I felt a presence behind a tree. It didn't feel malicious though, instead it felt oddly lonely and cold. So deciding to be nice for once I called out to it.

"YO! I know you're there, so how about we introduce ourselves." I waited patiently for whoever it was to come out of hiding. When the figure did come out it was a beautiful girl with long light purple hair. Her eyes were blue with some purple her pupils were also blue, and her skin was fairly pale. Paler than Moka's who was a vampire. She wore a light brown pleated checkered skirt and a white sweat shirt with long blues sleeves with a black singlet underneath.

Around her neck was also some type of yellow pendent. She also wore light and dark purple striped stockings with a belt around her left leg. Her sweatshirt also had a pouch. In her mouth was a lollipop of some kind. Currently her hands were holding onto the tree she was hiding behind and giving me a weary look. She also looked prettier to me than Moka did.

When she spoke it was soft and quiet suggesting she was rather shy around new people. "Most people don't tend to notice me and simply walk past. But you not only knew I was here but called out to me why?"I decided to be gentle at this moment and gave her a warm smile.

"Well sensing energy is one of the things I'm good at. You'd be amazed at how much it could help you in a fight. As for calling you out I felt that you were lonely and decided to be friendly." She looked at me in surprise before giving me a sad smile.

"Thank you most people tend to ignore me because of my cold exterior." I gave a slight wave of my hand while scoffing.

"Well their loss than, personally I really don't mind the cold." This brought a true smile to her face and she walked over to me and stretched out her hand to shake mine. I grabbed her hand lightly as to not hurt her with my demonic strength.

"Shirayuki Mizore now what's your name?" I smiled and pulled my hand back while putting them into my coat pockets.

"I'm Hunter a student and employee of the school." She raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"Employee? What do you mean by that?" I motioned towards the direction of the school and we started walking before broaching the subject.

"Well I was hired to protect someone while they went to this school by the Chairman. You'll probably meet him soon enough but can you keep a secret?" She nodded her head while acting as if she was zipping her lips. Nodding my head I continued, "Well the person I'm protecting is someone named Tsukune Aono, a normal human which the headmaster brought over to increase relations with Yokai and humans. Unfortunately he is rather wimpy and wouldn't survive too long, so he asked me to come and make sure he survives." Mizore folded her arms and nodded her head.

"That's quite the risky gambol he's taking. Do you have any idea why he decided on this course of action?" I gave a small shrug before answering.

"To be honest I have no idea. I didn't really ask too many questions seeing how it sounded like a good thing to do… plus I am being paid quite a bit."

She gave me her own smirk at my comments. "Fair enough I suppose... still it isn't something I am opposed to." I nodded my head in understanding… now while that was my outward action my inner were as such…

_Darn it! I'm such an idiot! I just met the girl and already I'm giving away important secrets! Ugh… I've never been that good around cute girls…_

**Well the only girls we've ever really been around is an old crow, a doll, and the person the doll was based off of. And she was trying to kill us!**

_Uh huh… you know when you put it like that I'm surprised I'm not a bigger mess._ Yep… yet another reason why I'm crazy, as it turned out the outsider side of me has its own conscious; however it can't actually do anything so instead she either insults me or agrees with me. Well more like she insults me... Truly it's annoying; however I didn't let my annoyance shine through my smile. Mizore blushed a bit and turned to look forward.

"Well at least I know you're rather handsome and not some creep trying to take advantage of me." I raised an eyebrow at that comment, but decided to take it as a compliment anyway.

Looking at my phone I realized that we were going to be late. "Seems like we don't have much time left before the ceremony." She adopted an upset look and quickened her pace before I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"What you said that we're going to be late for the opening ceremony."

"Yes but I can get us there much faster just trust me a bit." Hesitant she nodded her head, that's when I grabbed her shoulder and blinked. This time it only took about four additional teleports before we made it to the school.

Mizore was a little ruffled from the fast travel but looked okay. "Wow I never knew anyone who wasn't a werewolf could move that fast. What are you exactly?" This time it was up to me to ponder for an answer. For I didn't know what I was, but my guess I was something of a cross between… vampire, great old one, and human but I told her I was a voidwalker instead, seeing how the mark on my left hand designated me as such. This however only confused her more.

"Yeah I know it's confusing but we voidwalker's have interesting abilities. In fact some of mine allows me to control wind and ice." Mizore looked at me delighted when I mentioned ice.

"That's great! You see I'm a Yuki-Onna or a snow woman, so meeting someone else with abilities over ice is rather nice." I smiled and nodded my head while we headed inside to the auditorium. It was rather warm so we took some seats in the back and I lowered the temperature around us a bit. Making it more comfortable to the purple haired beauty sitting next to me.

"Thanks it was getting a bit warm." I only smiled at her before turning my attention towards the stage. That's where a man dressed as a priest in white robes with glowing eyes, started talking about the school. Really it was just regular school initiation stuff. During the middle of it a staff member came up to me and told me to go to the head masters office when the assembly was over.

I nodded my head to show that I understood, and told Mizore that I'd have to leave her after this; however we decided to get together during break. After it was over we said our goodbyes and I followed a map to the headmaster's office. I opened up the door and went inside. Inside the room was rather dark and the only light source was a lamp on Mikogami's desk.

"Well it's nice to meet you in person Chairman." He gave me a large smile while intertwining his fingers.

"Likewise Mr. Hunter now sit down this will take only a moment." I pulled out a chair that was in front of his desk and sat down and motioned for him to continue.

"Anyway I want you to know we've put you in all of the boy's classes, and that your dorm rooms are right next to each. Here's the key, your class schedule, a note saying it's okay to be carrying your "hidden" weapons, a map of the school, and a note excusing your tardiness. Now any questions?" I thought for a moment before answering him.

"Yes actually there are two things. One is there any group of people I should avoid, and two I told a girl named Mizore information about my job. Is that okay?" Mikogami thought for a moment before answering my questions.

"Well you should avoid the student police if you can. Originally they were made to keep order at the school. Now they're nothing more than a bunch of degenerates abusing their authority. As for your second question I'll let you decide on who you should tell. Now you're dismissed I still have paper work to do." Getting up I gave him a quick bow before leaving the office. Following the map I had I thought about what I had just learned. At the very least I now know who to stay away from. Though I did wonder how he knew about my weapons.

"Let's see here Miss Nekonome Shizuka eh?" Finally making my way to my home room I opened the door to while apologizing for being late. My teacher had short sandy blond hair; the top part was shaped like cat ears. She also was wearing red rimmed glasses, had a white blouse. She was also wearing an orange skirt and low heeled sandals. She turned to me when I came in and I handed her both my tarty slip and my permission slip. She took a look at both of them then handed me back my permission slip while nodding.

"Well don't worry about being late Hunter san just go and find a seat." I gave a slight bow and searched the room for a seat. Surprisingly I saw Mizore waving at me from the corner of the room on the right side next to the windows. Two seats in front of her was Tsukune that was slightly glaring at me. Most likely from me leaving him in the woods, moving over I sat in between them.

"Hi Aono, hi Shirayuki it's good to see familiar faces." Mizore smiled while Tsukune just sighed.

"Please just call me Mizore Hunter Kun." I smiled back before agreeing.

"Sure Mizore, so anything happen after initiation?" She just shook her head and we turned back towards the front of the class. Ms. Nekonome was starting to give the welcome speech.

"Hello everyone my name is Ms. Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher from now on!" _Well she seems cheerful. _Judging by his body language Tsukune had the same thoughts as I did. Apparently he hasn't figured out that he's in a school full of monsters yet.

"As you know already this school is a school for monsters!" I counted five seconds before my charge froze up and what she said actually hit home. Apparently having your blood sucked by a vampire wasn't a big enough clue.

"Now the humans currently control the planet with their large populations. As such this schools job is to help young monsters integrate into human society." Tsukune was now shaking like a leaf, so I quickly wrote a note that said calm down and tossed it over onto his desk. He looked back to me and then read the note. It seemed to work slightly as he turned back to me and gave me a thankful nod.

"That being said you need to stay in human form at all times. Except during emergencies of course!" To our right a big guy with brown hair and brown eyes spoke up over everyone.

"Well don't we just kill and eat the human males and do what we want with the females?" The guy had just made my hate list. So far it only had five people on it now including him, Ms. Nekonome picked up a class roster to look to see who he was.

"Ah Saizou Komiya is it? Well as I said if we did that they'd just go and hunt all of us down with their advanced weapons." To her credit she seemed a little put off at what he said. Around the room I could hear comments about his character. Allegedly he was forced to come here thanks to his bad behavior in the human world. He was definitely going to be a pain latter.

"Well say what you want but I swear I've been smelling a human since coming here." At this point Tsukune started to freak out again and this time, I had to chop him on the head to make him stop. The teacher looked at us funny, so I just waved my hand at her. She then turned her attention back to Saizou.

"Well it is impossible for a human to come here thanks to the barrier, which is up around the school. If a human did end up coming, they'd most likely be put to death to secure the secrecy of this school!" I sweat dropped at that since she said it a little bit too cheerfully. I had to hit Tsukune again who turned to glare at me. Sighing I raised my hand.

"Yes Hunter kun?"

"So this school is about coexisting with human's right?" She nodded her head in confirmation. "So why would we kill them if it's our goal to get along with them?" There I said it, all hail my ability to confuse the entire class! At the moment I was rather upset with the rules, understandably I used to be human but now I'm more of a border being. Not to mention these rules will make it harder for me to keep Tsukune alive! Thinking a bit she bit her lower lip, and seemed to realize I was kind of right.

"Well to be honest you have a point there, but that topic is best discussed with the Chairman." I nodded my head as everyone started to talk about me, I did hear some girls say I was cute, but I just ignored that. Saizou however was giving me the stink eye, which I returned with a smirk. This seemed to tick him off, but before he could say anything the door to the classroom opened up.

"Sorry I'm late! I ended up getting lost after initiation." I looked up to see Moka standing there in the door way. Turning her head Ms. Nekonome smiled and waved her off.

"Don't worry just find a seat." Moka looked around and found Tsukune, who was just as surprised as she was that they were in the same class.

"Tsukune!" After yelling out his name she ran over to him and gave him a bone crunching hug. "I can't believe we're in the same class together!" The male students were now glaring at the poor human, for having such a cute girl fawn over him. This just made my job harder again! Now I had to make sure no guys came over and tried to kill to win over Moka's affection. Sighing I slammed my head on my desk; Mizore saw this and understood my frustration. She gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder and smiled at me.

It worked and I smiled back, after which Moka stopped hugging him and took an empty seat to his right. So far the only good thing that's happened to me here has been meeting Mizore. Nekonome talked a bit more about the general rules and the different class times, after which she handed us our keys and directions to our rooms and dorms. For me she just gave me my directions seeing how I already had my key.

When she was done handing everything else the bell rang. "Well that's it for today! You now have the rest of the day to explore the school, just make sure to be in your dorms by curfew." Everyone cheered a bit and before I could react Moka grabbed Tsukune's arm, and dragged him to go explore the school. Me and Mizore both looked at each other, and decided to quickly follow… before he gets eaten by something.

When we exited the classroom I yelled out to them. "Hey wait up guys!" Luckily they heard me and waited for us to catch up. "You know you're faster than you look. Plus you never said hi to me in class." Moka looked at the floor sheepishly while putting her hands behind her back.

"Sorry it's just I didn't notice you." I gave her a dry look.

"Didn't notice me or too busy looking at Aono here?" Both teens turned red at my comment which made me and Mizore laugh. I then remembered that they didn't know each other yet. "Oh yeah this is Mizore Shirayuki, Mizore this is Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya." They all gave each other a quick bow before we started walking off with the girls in front. I walked over to Tsukune and talked low enough so only he could hear me.

"So how're you holding up? Must be scary going to a school full of monsters." He gained a strained smile before answering me.

"Yeah I still can't believe it… How about you aren't you human?" I shook my head a bit.

"Well sort of I'm more like a boundary being. I used to be fully human but now I'm something called a voidwalker. So you know Mizore already knows about you to, so if you need help you can come to one of us."

"Thanks I'm sure I'll need it." I gave him a reassuring pat on the back while we made our way outside, and stopped in front of a vending machine. Moka ended up getting a can of tomatoes juice. Which I looked at in confusion. _When did vending machines full of soda have tomato juice?_ Tsukune got a melon soda, while Mizore got a grape I myself didn't buy anything.

"So Mizore what do you think of the school so far?" She turned to me and thought for a moment.

"Well I think I'll like it here, and our teacher is rather nice, what do you think?" I thought about everything that's happened here and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well to be honest… it seems nice, however I still have my work cut out for me. Though getting to meet you was definitely the highlight of my time here so far." She blushed a bit and went back to drinking her soda. And yes I was purposely flirting with a girl I found cute. Also yes with my inexperience I had no idea if I was doing it right. But she was, in my opinion, the cutest girl in school. Thus because I am in school I wanted to at least try to have a normal high school life.

That dream died when we heard a cracking sound, turning towards the sound. I saw that Moka had an embarrassed face and Tsukune was in the wall. _Yeah normal human… That would break some bones if they were normal._ I went over and pulled him out of the wall while Moka was apologizing. That's when my good mood soured completely.

"Hey what are a couple of cute looking girls like you, hanging around these wimps?" We all turned around to see Saizou walking up to us. I scowled and narrowed my eyes at him, mentally preparing myself for a fight. I stepped in front of him giving him an evil glare. He laughed at me and apparently didn't get the hint.

"Well now seems like someone has some back bone. But take my advice and leave, before I decide to kill you that is." I started smiling than laughing which seemed to really tick him off. "What's so funny punk?!" I stopped laughing and changed my face to a smirk.

"Oh you are of course. I find it rather amusing that you're trying to intimidate someone much, much stronger than you." He took a few steps back when I let off some of my killing intent. At the same time I took note of his aura and found out he was a monstral. You see one of the perks I was given by the outsider, allows me to tell what monsters are just from sensing their aura.

"Wha… what are you?" Before things could escalate Moka grabbed Tsukune's arm.

"Hey I think we should go now, and sorry Komiya san but I want to hang out with my friends." With that said she ran towards a building dragging Tsukune. I and Mizore followed shortly after, eventually the four of us ended up on the roof. Moka held her right hand to her chest while slowly exhaling.

"Man that was scary. I hope we don't run into him again." I would've pointed out that he wasn't that scary, and that we were in the same class together. But I didn't want to be rude and therefore said nothing. "Oh yeah by the way what kind of monsters are all of you?" Tsukune looked a little panicked and before I could say anything, Mizore came to his rescue.

"Sorry but it's against the rules to tell anyone you're true form." Moka realized that was true and apologized, while Tsukune gave a thankful look towards Mizore who just nodded her head. He then turned back to Moka.

with a look, we saw a surprised look on his face as well. Luckily for everyone else Moka wasn't finished, her face was now red and both her hands were on her cheeks. "You were the first

"What about you? I already know what you are." She laughed a bit while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well that was before I knew of the rule. Besides you were my first." Me and Mizore turned towards Tsukune who was now gaping like a fish. Luckily Moka finished her sentence. "The first one I've ever sucked blood from." Everyone sighed in relief and Moka gave us a confused look.

Mizore quickly told her what was up. "You do realize that what you said could've been taken in many different ways right?" Her face lit up with realization and turned completely red. She then proceeded to apologize many, many times. I had to actually tell her to stop in order to get her to quit. Tsukune than asked a question that has been also bugging me a bit.

"You know Moka you don't seem to really fit the norm of a vampire. In fact you're rather nice and not scary at all." This was something that confused me as well. Mostly since the last two vampires I met were the completely different than Moka.

Laughing Moka answered by pointing at her rosary. "That's because this seals away my powers. You see when I was younger I went to a human school, and in order to fit in I was given this. But when it comes off I turn into a scarrry vampire." She said that part of a fake scary look which made Mizore and Tsukune laugh. I didn't because… well I know what a full vampire is like and that actually scared me. "Hey if my rosary ever came off would you guys still be my friends?"

Tsukune put his hand on her shoulder before answering. "Of course we would Moka. After all I'm sure you're still the same even if you're unsealed." Now while I disagreed with the same part, I did smile as Moka gained a look of joy and hugged him. After a bit she then started sniffing him.

"Sorry Tsukune you just smell so good." Before he could react Moka sent her fangs into his neck and started drinking. He cried out in pain and starting yelling out for help, while me and Mizore just laughed at the scene. Seeing that it was getting late we left the roof to go to our dorms. On the way there Tsukune stopped and turned towards Moka.

"Hey what do you guys think of humans?" _Oh great please don't tell me he's doing what I think he's doing._ Mizore answered him first.

"Well I don't really judge a species as a whole and only judge individuals." Tsukune nodded and turned to me, I decided to give him my honest opinion.

"Humans and Yokai might hate each other. But to me they are pretty much the same; they both act and think quite similarly. So really I hate both equally while loving individuals a lot more." Everyone gave me a strange look before Tsukune turned to Moka.

"So… Moka what do you think?" She took on a sad and angry look.

"Well I hate humans! When I went to school everyone made fun of me and picked on me! They also kept calling me a freak and blood sucker!" It was obvious to me that she told them she was a vampire, and they didn't believe her. However kids are cruel and most likely gave her a really hard time. Mizore patted her on her shoulder, and gave a sympathetic look which she returned with an appreciative smile. We all turned back to Tsukune who looked to be struggling with something.

"What if I told you I was a human?" There it was, the thing I was dreading. I could only face palm when he said that, while Moka looked shocked and back a few steps away.

"But you can't be no human could get into this school." I decided to speak up before things got any worse.

"Actually it can Moka, you see this was all the Chairman's idea." Both Moka and Tsukune turned towards me in confusion and I continued. "You see the Chairman decided to take a gambol and let a human enter the academy this year. Why he chose Tsukune not even I know, and before you ask how I know. I was hired to make sure he survives his time here at the academy. So don't fight you two and just get along for now." Tsukune and Moka looked at each other and shook hands.

"Alright I think I'll give it a shot if you will Tsukune." Tsukune laughed and let go of her hand.

"Well if this is that important I can't run away now. Plus I don't mind having Yokai as friends, in fact I feel safer knowing Hunter here is my personal body guard." My eye twitched a bit.

"Sheesh is that all I am to you now?" Everyone laughed at my expense and we all headed off to our dorms except for Moka, who said she needed to talk to Tsukune about a few things. We waved goodbye but not before putting a danger sensing charm on them. She didn't notice me casting the spell, but now I would know if she got into trouble. Luckily my paranoia paid off, as I felt the charm warn me that they were in danger.

"Well it looks like I now have to go do my job." I turned to leave but she stopped me.

"Sorry but I'm going with you." Deciding not to argue I only nodded my head and picked her up by her waist. Then using my speed I ran towards the others location. When I arrived things weren't looking to go. Tsukune was bleeding, Moka was calling out his name, and a large muscular monster was standing over them. I recognized his energy as Saizou. Putting the snow woman down, I called out to them.

"Hey!" They all turned to see me and Mizore marching up to them. "Mizore go see if they're alright I'll take care of Saizou." She nodded and ran off to them, as me and the monstrel walked towards each other.

"So I see you decided to show up. To be honest I was looking forward to beating you into the ground!" I sighed as he continued to rant; I never could understand why these people, felt a need to speak so much before battle. So being me, I blinked right up in front of him. He blinked no pun intended, and then took a step back as he saw me right in front of him.

"How did you…" I cut him off as I pulled back my right hand and punched him in the stomach. He flew back a long ways, coughing out saliva and blood. He rolled to a stop clutching his stomach in pain. It was a good distance to, about forty meters to be precise. As he struggled to stand up, Saizou coughed out more blood while his legs shook. As he looked directly at me I could see that his eyes held more hatred then before. The poor fool had no idea who he was messing with.

"What are you?! Speed and strength? I just don't get it." I only smirked and took up a fighting stance beckoning him to attack me, now roaring in anger he charged me. "That was a lucky hit! Now let me return the favor!" When he got close enough he threw a hard left hook at me which I simply just dodged by backing up a step. Getting angrier he roared in frustration and started to send a barrage of punches at me. I dodged left, right, and down his attacks were just to slow and uncoordinated. My own battle experience surpassed his by far.

It also didn't help him that I've faced opponents, which were both larger and quicker than he was. So comparatively this was child's play, however the was fight was getting boring. So after he threw another punch, instead of dodging I grabbed it. His face was stunned and his look of anger slowly became one of fear.

"Well I see that you're out of moves, as such this is my turn." Paling as I pulled him down to my level,I hit him square in the face sending him far back again. He was now clutching his face howling in pain. However even I had to admire his endurance, even with the damage he took Saizou still stood up. Sighing I started to walk towards him in order to finish him off. But before I took three steps I heard a clink from behind me, after which I felt an enormous amount of power appear behind me.

Or at least enormous compared to everyone but me of course. However it was still a feeling I was familiar with. Turning around I saw the Moka's Rosario was currently in Tsukune's hand, and she herself had transformed. Her hair was now silver and her eyes were red. She looked a lot older and her demeanor was also cold. I fit the pieces together in my mind; somehow Tsukune had taken off her seal allowing Moka to assume her true form. When she spoke it was the voice of an aristocrat, instead of the kind voice of the previous Moka.

"Well it's been awhile since I've been out. I take it you unsealed me?" Her question was directed at Tsukune who only nodded his head yes. She then looked at Saizou and sneered. "As for you! You want me? As if a low class monstrel could ever have me. You should learn your place!" With that she charged him and before the wounded monster could react, she kicked him hard sending him flying through a few trees.

By now I could honestly say Saizou was an idiot. Instead of just running away or lying down, pretending to be unconscious he charged us again. Deciding enough was enough I blinked in front of him, and delivered my most powerful punch yet. His eyes bulged and Saizou collapsed onto his back and fell unconscious.

"They never learn do they?" Deciding to just leave him there I blinked back to Mizore and Tsukune. Moka was just watching me with curiosity while I took the Rosario from Tsukune. I then tossed it back to her. She turned her nose and head at me but caught it nonetheless.

"You know most would be groveling at my feet." I gave her a small smile and just walked back towards the others, with her following behind me.

"Tsukune Aono you don't seem like much, however I must ask you look after my outer self while I'm sealed. Don't die as well since my outer self seems to like you, and I myself find your blood quite delicious." She attached the rosary back to her chocker as if it never snapped off. "Well until next time." There was a small flash of light and she transformed back to her pink haired self. Moka than fell over but Tsukune was able to catch her.

"Well this was a thing and a half. Now let's all reflect on what we've learned today as we take Moka to the infirmary. That means you too Tsukune! After all we need to check out your wounds as well." There was no argument, and we all made our way to the schools nurses' office and dropped the two off there.

I being a gentleman escorted Mizore back to her room where we said goodbye. After words I went to my room, then using the key I had received. I opened my door to find a medium sized room with a kitchen, a small desk, a table with two chairs, a door to a bathroom, and a small closest and bed. Next to the bed was also a double window that opened outwards. On my bed I could already see that my bags had arrived. So I decided to unpack after which I made myself some pasta and Italian salad.

After finishing I took a shower got dressed into my sleep wear and went to bed. I reflected on today's events and grimaced knowing that today was just the first day. I unfortunately had a lot longer left on my contract. Setting my alarm I let sleep slowly take me, unfortunately my mind decided to be a jerk and gave me some nightmares.

Thus waking me up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. **You're so pathetic sometimes you know that right****? **Now there was this woman, I decided to completely ignore and take pleasure in her frustrated yelling. Not being able to fall back asleep I got up and went to get a cup of water. However I felt a familiar presence outside and opened my windows.

"Mizore what are you doing out here so late?" There was a small eep of surprise, followed by the snow woman who climbed into my room.

"Well I couldn't sleep and decided to see what your room looks like." She was currently wearing light blue pajamas, I motioned for her to come in and look around a bit. "I also have my own room since I'm a Yuki Onna and need the temperatures colder than what most people are used to." She then looked at me with concern. "I saw you earlier tossing in turning are you alright?" I sighed and shook my head while getting out two mugs. I had started to boil some water for herbal tea. It usually helped me calm down after an episode.

"No I'm not but I will be in a few moments." Looking through the cupboards I found I took out a box of vanilla tea. Mizore however was looking at me with concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?" While the water boiled I debated on whether or not I should tell her about my past.

I decided against it and shook my head. "No, not yet at least… Maybe later when we know each other better, for now suffice it to say that it had something to do with my past. By the way you want any honey or sugar?" She shook her head while still giving me a concerned look but still took a seat down at my table. The pot started whistling and I turned off the stove and poured it into the cups with the tea packets in them.

Waiting a few minutes I used my ice powers to lower the temperature of Mizore's tea. It was now chilled enough for her to drink without hurting her. Walking over I placed her cup in front of her while I sat in the opposite chair.

She was about to cool it herself when she noticed it was already cold enough. "Wow you even chilled it for me! Thank you." I only smiled back at her and drank my own. We didn't talk much instead we just sat enjoying each other's company and the feeling of not being alone.

When we were done with our tea, Mizore got up to leave; I followed her lead and offered to blink her over to her room. She accepted and we were there in no time. I must thank the outsider for such a useful gift later. We said good night to each other, and she quickly kissed me on my cheek and shut her window. Chuckling while placing my hand where she kissed me, I blinked back to my room and went back to bed. This time I received no more nightmares.

* * *

**Slayer: Over once again, and hopefully this is easier read than last time.**

**Shadow: Eh… I say it's better but we could be doing greater.**

**Slayer: Forever the pessimist aren't you?**

**Mizore: As you keep on saying it's best to ignore the evil Dark Wraith.**

**Shadow: Where… is the… PROOF that I am EVIL?!**

**Judan: I thought it was pretty obvious.**

**Shadow: ARGHHH!**

**Slayer: Alright ignoring him… Mizore how would you like to shut us down this time?**

**Mizore: Sure... Alright this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off.**

**Everyone(Minus Shadow): Goodbye!**

**Shadow: I am not evil!**

**Everyone else: Sure…**


End file.
